1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device for a sanding tool especially to a clamping device for a sanding tool which is fitted to be used in the wood products and in decoration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In finishing the wood product for deriving a beautiful and smooth appearance, in generally, the surface must be smoothed, and then by other preceding process, such as painting, adhering texture paper, etc.
But in conventional smoothing process, it is generally punishing to apply the sandpaper by hand. In this method, the hand is directly located on the sand paper. If the area to be sanded is small, it is a convenient way. But if the area is large, such as in decoration, the door plate, wine cabinet and book case, etc., and the hand is located directly on the sand paper, the heat energy will be induced be induced by friction and will be painful, thus the time required may be increased.
Therefore, in the present invention, it is intended to invent a brand new clamping device for emery cloth table wherein the drawbacks in the prior art is improved, the components thereof has a simple structure; by the upward ejecting and downward pressing of a pressing block, a clamping plate will be tightened or released so that the sand paper is fixed.